Giant Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chelsea and Matthew stumble upon two of the biggest secrets underneath the Grant Mansion!


**A birthday request done for GoldGuardian2418! In honor of being an amazing author, a kind soul, and a true friend, here it is! Happy Birthday, Goldie! :D**

* * *

"Let's get going, Matt. It's getting dark." Chelsea said. She and her brother were taking a walk through the forest.

"Hold on, Chels! I see something over there!" Matthew ran off with Chelsea following him. "Check it out! This is the cave!"

But Chelsea looked rather scared than excited. "B-B-But Matt! T-That's where the giant m-m-monster lives!"

"Come on, that's just a story! I bet we can make this place our new clubhouse!" Matthew said. "Let's check it out!"

Chelsea rapidly show her head. "No way! I'm not going in there!"

Before Matthew could convince her, his phone rang. It was Rachel and she wanted the kids to return home before their dinner gets cold.

"Alrighty! Let's get going!" Chelsea called out. She got a head start and dashed off. Matthew shook his head and slowly followed.

* * *

After dinner, Matthew and Chelsea's bellies were full and were ready to call it a night. Chelsea fell fast asleep, but Matthew was still awake. His mind buzzed with curiosity. He just can't stop himself from thinking about that cave, there had to be more to it than just a silly story about a giant monster.

All this thinking was getting Matt pretty restless. He thought maybe walking around the house would help him get a little tired, so he got out of bed and closed the door behind him.

As Mathewt walked down the hall, he decided enough' enough. He threw on his coat and headed outside. Chelsea heard the door close and woke up, only to find Matt's bed without him in it.

Outside the mansion, deep in the forest, Matthew arrived at the old cave. He knew he shouldn't be out this late, but he was dying to see what's inside. So with his chest filled with confidence, he ventured into the old cave.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was looking for Matthew in the hallway. "Where's Matthew?" Chelsea whispered.

Then Chelsea spotted something under a small table, it looked like a hole right in the floor. Perhaps that's where Matthew went, Chelsea decided to find out by moving the table, taking a deep breath, and plunged feet first into the mysterious hole.

Chelsea felt like Alice down the rabbit hole. She fell and fell down a slide that seemed to go on forever until she landed on something soft. When Chelsea collected her composure, she looked around and her jar dropped. Now she really felt like Alice, the furniture was humongous! Chelsea looked down and saw herself on a giant bed.

She froze, her eyes wide and heart pumping fast. She also saw that she was standing on something that appeared to be...moving.

When Chelsea took a few steps back, the surface she was standing on moved even more! Chelsea stumbled and fell, when she looked back, a huge pair of green eyes pierced through the darkness right at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Matthew jumped when he heard the sound of someone screaming inside the cave. Now he was staring to get scared himself. Maybe the stories about a monster were true. "Maybe I should get home."

That was easier said than done, since Matthew was now completely lost.

**"WHO'S THERE?!"** a big, mighty voice boomed, so loud the cave itself shook. The voice was followed by the sound of Earth-rumbling footsteps.

When Matthew saw green eyes flicker at him at the far end of an enormous tunnel, he screamed as loud as the scream he heard. The terrified boy ran aimlessly down a random path that he thought led outside, but it was really further down in the cave.

* * *

Chelsea kept screaming as she ran for dear life as the giant monster of the cave kept chasing her. She dove behind a large rock and silently prayed to herself that the monster would not spot her.

But he did. Chelsea felt herself picked up by her shirt. She screamed when she saw a red and white giant looking back at her. "HELP! THE GIANT! LET ME GO! DON'T EAT ME! LET ME GO! SOMEBODY! HEEEEEEEELP!" She swung herself around, trying to get free, but nothing could save her now.

The giant held the frightened girl in his arms and close to his chest in an attempt to calm her down, but she was still squirming around in fear. Shaking his head, the monster took the girl back to his room and set her gently on the bed. Chelsea tried to run, but the giant's hand blocked her path.

Now that she was truly trapped with this monster, Chelsea curled up into a ball, whimpering and shivering.

"Oh, please don't be scared." the giant said soothingly. "There's no need to be frightened." He reached out and gently rubbed Chelsea's back with his index finger. Chelsea jumped, but as he kept doing it, she found it quite relaxing.

Finally, Chelsea finally unfurled herself and looked up to her captor. "W-What are you doing?" she asked, confused by his behavior.

"I'm just trying to calm you down." he answered.

"Why? You're a giant, and don't giants eat people or cook them into stew?" Chelsea said, her voice shaky.

Sadness filled the giant's eyes. "No, I don't even think about eating people. Just because I'm big doesn't mean I eat people," He smiled. "especially sweet little girls." He scooped up Chelsea and brought her a little closer to him. "What's your name? I'm Way Big, an alien."

Chelsea smiled too. "I'm Chelsea." She giggled. "I gotta say, that name fits you perfectly."

Way Big raised an eye. "Oh, really?" He set Chelsea down and pinned her to the bed.

Afraid she just insulted him without thinking, Chelsea went back to being scared. "W-W-Wait a minute! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please don't hurt me!"

Way Big chuckled. "Who said I was going to hurt you?"

Chelsea seized her panic surge and looked back at the smiling giant. "Huh?"

* * *

Matthew screamed for mercy as he was in the clenched hand of a three horned red, blue and white giant. He was carrying the human somewhere, probably the kitchen where he was going to make his dinner out of Matthew. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL NEVER COME HERE AGAIN! I PROMISE! I'LL NEVER COME ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR HOME AGAIN! JUST LET ME GO! I HAVE A SISTER WHO NEEDS ME AND I NEED HER!" Matthew sobbed as he tried to reason with his captor.

The giant monster stopped, arriving at his destination. "Sister? You mean that little girl over there?"

Matthew stopped sobbing and saw his little sister being tickled by another giant. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" the giant teased as he tickled the girl's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA!" Chelsea laughed.

Matthew couldn't believe it. "There's two of you?!"

"Yup, you see, my brother and I just live here together. We're not going to eat you. In fact..." Ultimate Way Big placed Matthew right next to his giggly sister, who was just recovering from her tickle torture.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah," Chelsea said. "But I think it's not over yet."

She was right as Ultimate Way Big pinned Matthew down and Way Big took out some feathers.

"Oh, no..."

Ultimate Way Big chuckled as he swept the feather around Matthew's nose. He scrunched his face and tried to move his head away as the giant kept tickling until Matthew finally sneezed. "Cut it out!" he giggled. But Ultimate Way Big moved on to his neck, Matthew's giggles grew.

"Oh, but we barely started yet." Way Big said. He moved the feather all over Chelsea's tummy.

"Eeeheeheeheeheehahahahahaha! C-Come on! Knock it ohohohoff!" Chelsea laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" All Matthew could do was laugh.

After several minutes of tickly fun, the two giants stopped and held their new friends close.

"So, you two know Rachel?" Matthew said.

Way Big nodded. "Yup, she and Rachel were quite scared when they met us. Sasha even fainted!"

"Well, you can't blame her." Ultimate Way Big said, nudging his brother.

Way Big shrugged. "Yeah, but I was really scared when I found Chelsea in my bed!"

"You were?!" Chelsea asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, when I felt something crawling on my tummy, I almost jumped out of my skin!"

Ultimate Way Big let out a laugh. "Especially since he's so ticklish." He gave Way Big's side a slight tickle, he yelped and almost dropped Chelsea.

"Don't do that!" said Way Big. He set Chelsea down carefully as did Ultimate Way Big with Matthew.

"Man, you two aren't at all what we thought you were." Matthew said.

"Hey, it's a big universe." Ultimate Way Big shrugged. "In fact..." He held his brother's arms back and they fell back on the bed. "I think Mr. Jumpy needs a tickle."

Catching on, Matthew and Chelsea crawled up on Way Big and began tickling his stomach.

Way Big let out laughs as big as he was. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! I'M TOO TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Matthew laughed too. "A ticklish giant? It really is a big universe!" He and Chelsea got his stomach, neck, chest and underarms. Once Way Big was gasping for air, they stopped.

Now all four of the friends were tired. "How about you kids spend the night with us?" Way Big asked.

The siblings smiled. "Sure." Chelsea said.

Chelsea and Matthew had a pretty crazy night, but it was worth it to make two amazing new friends.


End file.
